


Behind the Scenes

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, all about a kiss or two, pg13 loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jensen is back in the director’s chair and while he has some trouble explaining his vision to the new guest star, something about her is very intriguing.~





	Behind the Scenes

“It’s…been so long since anyone just…listened to me, ya know?”

Sam turned towards Ellie with tears in his eyes. Tears of relief, of acceptance. After all this time, he thought, just maybe, he could have something good.

Ellie gazed up at the handsome Hunter and smiled softly. She was enamoured, yes, but it was more than just his handsome face, his intoxicating kaleidoscope eyes. It was the mind behind the stare, the heart beating strong and true behind the firm, muscular chest.

“Sam,” she whispered, reaching a small hand up to cup his stubbled cheek, “I…”

His lips curled into a shy smile, his cheeks pink and warm. Her fingers curled around his ear, tucking a long strand of chestnut hair back into place.

Their eyes locked, the world fell away.

Sam leaned down and Ellie closed her eyes, her lips parting gently as he came close.

Sam closed his eyes and whispered against her lips, “Thank you.”

“Cut!”

Jared froze and then backed away quickly, familiar with the aggregation in the director’s voice. Y/N, his four-episode guest star, was not so lucky, and nervous twitches shook her hands.

“Ellie- uh, Y/N…” Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose as he approached the actress, clearly annoyed. “You…you gotta make this more believable.”

He was met with a blank stare; wide Y/E/C eyes worried and confused. “I…I’m trying.”

Jensen sighed and flipped his ball cap around so she could see his face more clearly under the big lights. He hadn’t directed in years and was worried he was screwing up the episode. He needed everything to be perfect and this newbie actress, although very cute, was not grasping the intricacies of the scene.

“I know,” he assured her, taking a breath. “Look, Sam is…he’s awkward and nervous, and he doesn’t ever get the girl. When he does, he’s shocked, OK?”

Y/N nodded but Jensen could see she wasn’t really getting it.

“I know the script says “they kiss”, but it has to be more than that.” Jensen scraped his teeth across his bottom lip, giving himself a moment to figure out how to explain what he wanted. “Sam is…upset. He’s stressed out, worried about Dean. Ellie comes in and suddenly he feels better, but he’s not going to make the first move.”

Y/N’s head turned in confusion. “But it says we have to kiss.”

“You. You have to kiss him. You need to draw him in and give him no choice but to let go and kiss you.” He went silent then, waiting for his direction to sink in.

Y/N took a deep breath and smiled. “OK. Yeah.”

Jensen sighed in relief. “You got it?”

“Got it.”

He clamped a happy hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “OK. Let’s go again.”

His walk back to the chair was filled with a slight swagger; maybe he could pull this off.

Headphones on, ball cap righted, set quiet…

“Action!”

Sam swallowed hard. “It’s been so long since… anyone listened to me, ya know?” He turned towards Ellie with tears in his eyes.

“Sam,” she said softly, a hint of Kathleen Turner in her voice. Her right hand rose to curl around the back of his neck and Ellie pulled him down into a forceful kiss.

“Cut! Cut! What the fu-”

Jensen was out of his seat before camera stopped rolling, sprinting towards Jared and Y/N, who broke apart like teenagers caught in bed together.

“Did I mess it up again?” Y/N shrank down as Jensen stormed over. Perhaps it was her imagination but there appeared to be actual steam coming from his ears.

Jared tried to console her, stepping between her and Jensen. “No, it was just a little-”

“Wrong! It was wrong!” Jensen interrupted harshly. “She’s not gonna grab him like that! Sam would hate that! Have you even watched the show?”

Y/N trembled. “I have…”

“Sam’s been tortured and abused. He’s not going to be happy with someone forcing themselves on him. This has to be gentle! You have to… You can’t!… Just…” His hands curled into claws and rose up, shaking in frustration. His teeth gnashed, he huffed loudly. His heart was beating so hard that Y/N could see the vein in his neck pulsing. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “You said I needed to make the move and I…”

“Have you never seduced someone before!”

Y/N was near to tears and Jared stepped back in, inserting himself between them and putting a firm hand on Jensen’s chest. He leaned to his ear as he gave him a push. “You need to calm down.”

Jensen growled lowly in the back of his throat and turned his eyes to Jared. “This is the fifth take! She’s not… getting it.”

Jared set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “Take a walk.”

“But-”

“Take. A. Walk.”

~

They broke for lunch.

Jensen rushed outside hoping for sun, but was met instead with a faint Vancouver mist. It was cold and gray and his shoulders fell.

He walked around the lot, skirting the perimeter, actively avoiding everyone. Jared was right, he needed to calm down. There was so much riding on this scene, so much riding on this entire episode, on him. Sure, most of it was self-imposed, but he knew he could do better. He knew Y/N could do better. He just had to find the magic decoder ring and everything would fall into place.

His trek brought him full circle back to the set and he slipped inside the now quiet and empty warehouse. All was dark except for the corner they were using for the scene; an ugly motel room decorated like the 1970s had thrown up on it, right down to the orange shag carpet.

Hands in his pockets, Jensen meandered back to his chair, needing the silence to gather his thoughts for him. As he got closer, he realized he was not alone.

Y/N sat at the foot of the bed, her pocket script curled in her fists, her expression worried and unsure. She jumped as Jensen stepped into the light.

“Sorry,” he murmured in apology. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Y/N regrouped quickly and stood up. “No, it’s OK. I was just… going over the scene again.”

Jensen sighed and took a step closer, shuffling his feet over the shag. “About before…”

“No,” she stopped him quickly, smiling, but serious. “I understand. I just got so nervous. It’s… I mean, I’m kissing Jared Padalecki.” She laughed and looked down. “Not something I do everyday, ya know?”

Jensen chuckled. “Me either.”

“Good to know.”

They laughed and the tension dissipated, leaving them with awkward silence.

Y/N spoke up finally, turning towards the exit. “I can leave you alone if you need to prepare or whatever.”

Jensen nodded. “Did you grab lunch?”

“Nah, I’m too nervous to eat.”

Jensen smirked. “That’s a shame. It’s Taco Tuesday.”

Y/N laughed outright. “That’s kinda fucked up.”

“What is?”

“Serving tacos. On a Tuesday.” She waited for him to catch on, an amused smile tickling her lips. “Do these tacos taste funny to you?” She said, quoting Dean in a deep voice.

Jensen blushed and looked away, covering his laugh with the back of his hand. “Yeah. Wow. So you do watch the show.”

Y/N shrugged. “I’ve seen a few… hundred episodes.”

She looked up slowly and Jensen was taken aback by the look in her eyes. She was soft and pretty, her cheeks glowing under the big lights, and Jensen found suddenly that he could not look away. He took a step and she bit her lip, nervously wondering what he was thinking.

“Do you want me to go?” she asked gently, her heart pounding as he came close.

Jensen stopped a few feet away and shook his head. The urge to grab her hand and pull her close was intriguing, but he had to remain professional. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, trying to push the thought away. “If you want, we can go over the scene together.”

His suggestion was laced with a different kind of invitation and every bit of her surged with the idea. But, she remained calm. He was just being nice and she had to be professional. This was Jensen Ackles after all, not some random guy in her drama class. This was her big break, this was Supernatural, and she wasn’t going to do anything stupid. “Yeah. Thank you. That’d be great.”

The bed creaked as they sat.

Y/N perched awkwardly on the edge and Jensen plopped down, rubbing his sweaty palms down his thighs. There was a spark between them, a literal feeling in the air that occupied the three inches separating their bodies, and they both struggled to ignore it.

“So,” Jensen began, turning slightly towards her. “Sam is delicate. You really have to be gentle with him.”

Y/N nodded, suppressing a laugh. “He’s so big…”

“He is,” he agreed with a smile. “But he’s basically a lost puppy. You need to be careful with him. And what I said before is true, he’s not going to make the first move here. He wants it, he needs the affection, but he won’t go for it. Not like this. This is all on Ellie, on you.” Jensen dipped his chin to look her in the eye, making sure she understood.

Y/N looked up and chewed her lip. “So where Dean would just go for it, Sam’s going to be unsure and worried about what it means and everything.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“So I have to be Dean.”

Jensen licked his lip, his pulse quickening. “Yeah.”

Y/N turned to him, her chest rising with ever deepening breaths. Her blood was screaming for him; her mind screaming to back away.

The battle raged on inside Jensen as well. Y/N scooted closer and lay her left hand on the bed between them. Her tiny pinky finger brushed against his leg and Jensen nearly lost it right then. Her touch was electric and he held his breath as his muscles tensed.

“Will you…” she started, inching closer with each breath, “…show me what Dean would do?”

He exhaled and lost control, letting his hands fly to her cheeks, his shoulders turn inwards. He leaned in, watching with churning lust as her eyes glazed over. She melted into his touch, her lips parting, lashes fluttering.

Jensen brushed the apples of her cheeks with his big thumbs and tipped his head to the side. He pulled her in as he moved forward, gently guiding her into place until he felt her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes and entered the space between, letting her heat wash over him. It was mind numbing, the desire coursing through him, almost painful in its relentless march through his veins. But he held back, letting it build and build until…

Jensen cleared his throat and pulled away, shifting in his seat, tugging at his jeans. “Uh, so…that’s how Dean would do it.”

Y/N shivered and turned away, pretending to cough as she caught her breath. “Um…yeah. Thanks. Got it.” She stood quickly, puffing up her cheeks as she struggled to compose herself; the moment repeating in her head like a porn gif.

Jensen closed his eyes and grit his teeth, annoyed with himself for stopping, annoyed with himself for starting; pissed off at the blood refusing to leave his dick. “Y/N, I’m…”

She spun around quickly, lip quivering, nervous again. “It’s OK, really. Thank you. I think I got it now.”

He wanted to say more, to explain the stress he was under, to make her understand every tiny detail about his actions, but he could barely think straight. The true was, he wanted her, and there was no explaining that away.

Thankfully, the time for explanation was ripped away by the end of lunch, and Jensen found a shred of composure as the crew filtered back in.

They ran the scene twice more.

Whether is was right or not, Jensen really didn’t care. All he could think about was Jared being the one to finally kiss her, to feel her soft lips, to taste her.

Y/N knew she was nailing the scene, but she couldn’t focus on it entirely. Her eyes kept floating to Jensen behind the cameras, feeling his stare, remembering his hands on her cheeks.

If anyone noticed their mutual distraction, no one made mention or even connected the dots. The scene was shot, the moment passed, and they rolled along onto the next task.

Except, Jensen didn’t roll along with them.

Neither did Y/N.

The rest of the day hung like a wet blanket clinging to their backs. The hours were longer, the checklists more daunting; every tiny inconvenience was exaggeratedly painful.

When the last scene was shot for the day and Jensen’s packed schedule allowed, they called it quits for the night.

Jensen broke off to the left, seeking the comforting solitude of his trailer, while Y/N turned right and headed for the parking lot. He watched her go, balking at the urge to chase after her. He took a step and then stopped, nearly tripping over his own feet before giving up and turning away.

As he turned, so did Y/N, chewing her lip as she debated going to talk to him. They still had two weeks of working together, more so next week when he was no longer directing. She had to end the awkwardness one way or another. And while her rational brain told her to go talk to him, laugh it off, the rest of her wanted to slam him against a wall and finish what they’d almost started.

Just as she was about to give up and head home, Jensen turned back around and their eyes met across the darkened lot. Like mirror images, they both froze, standing up straight and taking sharp breaths that lifted their chests and dropped their jaws slightly. They were only a few yards away but it felt like miles.

Y/N smiled, trying to break the ice, but Jensen looked startled and quickly shied away. He nodded and gave a short wave.

“Night, Y/N,” he offered before spinning on his heel and becoming a shadow.

“N-night!” Y/N watched him go, her smile fading quickly, her chest tightening with disappointment. She crossed her arms and watched as he kicked at the gravel, shoved his hands in his pockets, hunched over. She was no expert, but he was clearly upset, and if they were both upset, neither of them would sleep very well, and if neither of them slept very well, tomorrow would be hellish and unproductive. Y/N tongued her cheek and pondered the way through this maze. She came out the exit deciding that for the sake of the show and the hundreds of people involved in producing it, she had to end this ridiculous dance.

“Jensen!”

She caught up to him just as he was unlocking his trailer door. He spun on the top step and stifled a smile, secretly thrilled that she had run after him.

“Hey, Y/N. You… OK?”

“Can we talk?”

~

His trailer was nicer than her apartment back home and Y/N took just a moment to look around, trying not to seem overly anxious to get down to business.

“Can I get you a drink?” Jensen’s voice echoed from inside his fridge.

Y/N looked up to see him bent over, ass pointed at her, jeans so tight she could have died. She cleared her throat and looked away. “Sure. Thanks.”

Jensen cracked open two beers and smiled as he passed one to her, leaning across an empty stretch of the room, seemingly scared to get too close.

They took a sip in tandem, both actively trying not to catch the others eye.

Jensen rocked on his heels and puckered his lips, unsure if the next move was his or…

“Can we sit?” Y/N said suddenly.

He jumped out of his thoughts and motioned to the couch. “Please.”

Sitting was just as awkward and Y/N shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Jensen sat beside her, a little too close, and their knees bumped.

“Sorry,” he said with a blush when she jumped.

“It’s fine.” Y/N smiled as she looked away and then thought better of it and came right back. “Ya know what? No.”

Jensen startled. “What?”

“You…with…I can’t…you just…” She ended with an exasperated growl and took a long swig of beer, chugging half the bottle. When she came up for air, Y/N felt a little better if not a little dizzy. Dizzy was good, she figured; dizzy was just courage to say what needed to be said. She took a breath and tried again.

“You almost kissed me,” she scolded, brows furrowing, nose scrunching up. “But then you didn’t. And all day I’ve been-”

“Wondering?” he interrupted.

“Yeah, that. And-”

“Dreaming…”

“Well, yeah… that too.”

Jensen leaned closer and Y/N sighed, dropping her annoyed facade. “Dying a little bit…” he went on.

She swallowed hard as her eyes went blurry, so close to him again. “A little…”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and Jensen slid his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. “Me too.”

He was impossibly close now and Y/N could barely breathe. She stared into his eyes half wondering how on Earth she’d gotten into this mess, and half wondering if, given enough time, she count all the freckles dusting his nose…

“I hate you,” she whispered.

He chuckled and draped his arm over the back of the couch, around her but not, giving her space to run if she wanted to. “Do you really?”

Green eyes had her trapped, plump lips pulled her closer. “No,” she confessed. “I really want to though.”

Jensen tucked his chin and looked up at her through fantasy lashes; a thick forest framing a green that should never be allowed in the real world. In the soft light of the trailer he looked like a dream. This close she could see every line, every crinkle, every perfectly imperfect dip and dent, and it all culminated in one of the most beautiful faces she’d ever seen. She counted the deep cracks of his puffy lips, wondering with a shiver what they would feel like scraping across her skin. As he took a breath, ready to make another joke, tease her some more, Y/N decided to cross the line and stop wondering, to start feeling.

“Y/N/N, I-”

She never even heard him begin.

Y/N lurched forward to take his lips, pushed into action by the wildfire that lay untamed between them. Her hand hit his cheek, firm and scratchy; her lips met his, so soft, so perfect.

Jensen moaned against her mouth and let go, pulling her into his lap with strong arms that refused to be still any longer.

When she broke the first kiss, he went for another, sucking at her bottom lip, begging for more. He parted his lips and swept his tongue against her, sighing when she opened up, his fingers tightening around her as he slid inside.

The crash was electrifying and the pace quickened. Whatever force- lust, proximity, fate- that was drawing them together had little to do once the kiss deepened. There was no turning back.

She rolled her hips over his lap.

He lifted the hem of her shirt and snapped her bra open.

She popped the button on his jeans.

Jensen all but carried her to the bed, needing more space to devour her than the narrow leather sofa. He wanted her spread wide and gorgeous beneath him, wanted to feel every inch of her soft skin under his hungry hands.

He crawled to her like a jungle cat, naked chest calling silently for her lips; tiny pink nipples so sensitive to her touch. Y/N struggled to breath as he sank into her, stretching her with a slow burn that felt like heaven.

Midnight rolled over and so did Jensen; a satisfied and goofy grin upon his freckled face. Y/N lay in the afterglow, still panting and whimpering as she came back down. When she could move again, she sat up and kicked her legs off the side of the bed, ready to run.

Jensen reached for her, popping up onto his elbow and dragging a warm hand up her spine.. “Where ya goin’?” he asked, lazy tongue picking up a hint of Texas.

Y/N sighed and let her head roll back against his hand. “Home? It’s late.”

He scooted close and pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Stay. Please?”

“I don’t know, Jensen…”

“I do.” His fingers curled softly around her neck, his lips danced down her back. “Please.”

Y/N turned, pulling herself from his hypnotic touch. “And tomorrow?” she asked sadly, “what about tomorrow? And next week? And when I’m gone?”

He nodded in understanding and licked his lip, searching for an answer. “I don’t know,” he admitted finally. “All I know is, I want you to stay. Right now. I want to fall asleep with your head next to mine and wake up with you in my arms, or some variation of. I don’t know. I tend to starfish when I sleep.”

She laughed and he smiled, knowing he’d won. Jensen grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her a sweet kiss.

“I don’t know what tomorrow is other than scene 23 and 17,” he continued, “but I know I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

Y/N shook her head and clicked her tongue. “Ya know, I think I was right before.”

“What’s that?” he smirked, still holding her hand against his chin.

“I do hate you.”

Jensen laughed and tugged her down into his arms. She rolled and settled, placing her hand on his cheek, turning his lips towards hers.

“You’re the worst,” she told him with a sly smile.

His blush was fierce and his kiss was firm. “I know, Y/N/N. I know.”


End file.
